


just past midnight

by solterrano



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, RFSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solterrano/pseuds/solterrano
Summary: Legend says they'll be friends forever now.  (Or, maybe,hopefully, something more, Arthur's heart whispers to him.)
Relationships: Arthur/Leon (Rune Factory)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	just past midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justpastsaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpastsaturn/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, everyone!! This one is going out as a secret santa gift for [justpastsaturn](https://justpastsaturn.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! I'd never even thought about this ship before, but I think I may have fallen in love with them. I can only hope I've done them justice.

The words on the document Arthur’s trying to read are beginning to swim, a sure sign it’s far past time for him to quit working for the night. A quick glance at a clock tells him it’s late, but it’s not the latest he’s ever stayed up before. Knowing that fact does little to stop the yawn that forces itself out of him. He takes a sip from his cup of tea, long since gone cold, and tries to force his attention back to the document in front of him.

Attention that is quickly caught by the sound of someone knocking at the door. He first assumes it’s Dylas or Porcoline, having gotten locked out, but both had gone to their rooms a few hours before. Meg is his second guess, and he knows better than to keep her waiting for long. Which is why it comes as a surprise to see the eldest of the guardians standing out in the cold. Leon isn’t an unwelcome sight (far from it, though Arthur highly doubts Leon knows just how much Arthur’s heart picks up), but he’s unexpected. Anything he’d be there to work on with Arthur could surely wait for the next day - or rather, the day after seeing as how it’s the day before Christmas, and Arthur had promised both himself and his friends that he’d put all his work away for the holiday.

He opens his mouth to greet the other man, before the words die in his mouth and he gives another glance back to the clock, wanting to make certain of just what time it is. It’s just past midnight.

“I thought I might find you still working,” Leon says, his voice light despite the disapproval Arthur can read on his face.

The prince flushes slightly, knowing he can’t truly defend himself. “I lost track of time is all. Did you -” he breaks off for just a half moment, moving to let Leon past though the other man doesn’t move from the doorstep outside, before speaking again, “Please don’t tell me you came over here in the middle of the night just to check on me.”

“I was taking a walk, saw the lights still on, and made an educated guess about who was still up to need them.” Nothing to give away  _ why _ Leon had been out walking, a fact that doesn’t escape Arthur even if he’s already resolved not to argue the point with the other. “Seeing as you’re still up, care to join me for some fresh air? The sky’s beautiful tonight.”

Arthur swallows down the response of “ _ No more beautiful than you _ .” He doesn’t know if the sentiment would be welcomed, and he doesn’t want to jeopardize a friendship. But he doesn’t even think about looking back at his desk before nodding and heading out into the chilly winter’s night air just a step behind Leon. The endless pile documents will doubtlessly still be there later.

-x-

Snow crunches on the ground under their feet as they walk side by side. It’s dark out, the buildings around them standing tall and silent. Arthur doesn’t know their intended destination, hasn’t bothered to ask, just content to spend some time with Leon. And while Leon’s certainly in no hurry, it’s clear he does have a place in mind.

It’s quiet, save for their steps, for a few moments before Leon speaks up. “How often do you stay up this late?”

There’s a half beat before Arthur admits, “It’s not the first time it’s kept me up.”

“All work and no play will make Arthur a dull boy.” And,  _ oh _ , Arthur is relieved to hear the familiar teasing lilt to Leon’s voice. His face breaks into a smile, though he’s sure that Leon can’t quite see it given the lack of light. “Come on, not much farther.”

They’d just passed the clinic, so - ah, the lake. Arthur knows Leon spends a lot of time there and isn’t all too surprised that that’s where they’re heading. He knows it will be easy to see the stars there, hanging above the lake and its beach. Not quite as good of a view as from the observatory, perhaps, but as long as he’s with Leon, he knows it will be better.

Leon sits down on the ground, uncaring of the snow, and Arthur barely hesitates before sitting down beside him, arms brushing. If he were to be asked why he’s so close to Leon, he’d say it was to share body heat. It is a rather cold night, after all.

A few moments pass in relative quiet before Arthur decides to speak up. “You were right about the stars. This is … really nice.”

A laugh comes from Leon, then. “Did you think I said that just to get you away from your work?” 

“The thought had crossed my mind, yes. After all, I had broken my promise to not work on Christmas.” The omission comes freely from the prince. This distraction is, after all, a welcome one.

“You remember the legend about the wishes made on stars today?” Leon asks suddenly, and Arthur tears his gaze from the sky to look at him.

It’s not a tradition of Arthur’s (not yet, anyway - he knows Selphia and her people have more than enough of a hold on him to change that) but he still remembers what’s been said to him. “About the wishes coming true, or if two people make a wish together, they’ll be together forever?”

A sound of affirmation, a low hum, comes from Leon. “Both. Either,” is said before the priest falls silent once again, leaving Arthur to his own thoughts. Leon’s eyes hadn’t left the sky since they’d sat down, and Arthur finds himself looking back to the stars.

_ Please _ , Arthur thinks as he looks to a certain star,  _ let me find the courage to tell him how I feel. And to be able to be here for this again next year, and for more years even after _ .

Minutes pass by, and Arthur can feel his eyelids drooping, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. He doesn’t realize he’s started dozing and that his head has fallen to Leon’s shoulder until the other man jostles him slightly.

Arthur moves away as quickly as he can in his sleep-addled state, and the apology he tries to give is overtaken by a yawn.

“Come on, let’s get you home. It seems like someone needs his beauty sleep.”

-x-

The walk back passes quickly, far too quickly for Arthur’s taste as he finds himself longing to stay in Leon’s presence for just a moment longer.

“I suppose this is the part where I leave you on your doorstep with nothing but a chaste kiss and a promise to see you later?” Leon asks from behind Arthur, and the amusement is clear in his voice.

Arthur stops in his motions of opening the door and looks back, the light still seeping through the windows more than enough to see the smile stretching across Leon’s face, and -

To hell with it. If he’s wrong, he’ll blame the sleep deprivation.

The few steps it takes to place him in front of Leon are worth it. The chill seeping into him from the night air is worth it. It’s all worth it as he fully takes in the priest’s face, his grin and slightly raised eyebrow. It’s more than worth it as frames he frames the other’s face with his hands, gently pulling him into a kiss. Leon wraps an arm around his middle, pulling the prince closer for a moment before leaning back.

A quiet laugh comes from Leon. “Less chaste than expected, but -” he’s cut off by Arthur pulling him back into a kiss.

This time it’s Arthur who breaks the kiss, face flushed. “I should be getting inside, and you should be getting home.” Not that he’s pulling away from Leon’s hold to re-enforce his statement, forcing Leon to draw away completely.

“I was joking when I said it,” Leon says, smiling softer than Arthur thinks he’s ever seen before, “but I will see you later. Don’t think you can escape me after this.”

Arthur flushes deeper but makes no point to argue. Trying to escape would go against his earlier wish. “Tomorrow morning, then? After we’ve both had some rest.”

Leon nods, repeating in confirmation, “Tomorrow morning.” Then he turns to go, heading to the inn. Arthur watches him until the shadows swallow him before turning back to his own home.

Once he’s inside, door securely shut behind him, he sets about getting all the lights out, and his thoughts don’t turn to his work even once.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://solterrano.tumblr.com/).


End file.
